Nunca más lo volverás a ver
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: John besa a un extraño al que espera nunca más volver a ver, aunque las consecuencias de ese beso no son las que hubiera esperado.


_**Nunca más lo volverás a ver**_

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked _._

 _Betas: Ertal77 y Vnik Lord (quienes son un par de hadas mágicas que revisaron este texto y no dejaron que sus ojos fueran torturados por mis errores)._

 _ **Sigan sus impulsos,**_

 _ **podrían ser recompensados con resultados maravillosos.**_

* * *

 _Nunca más lo volverás a ver._

 _Nunca más._

 _Es un extraño, una persona que se ha cruzado en tu camino cuando decidiste cambiar ligeramente de rutina y salir a correr una hora antes de lo usual._

 _Hazlo._

 _Simplemente hazlo y nunca jamás volverás a ver a ese extraño y podrás seguir con tu vida y nadie tendrá que saberlo nunca._

John Watson respiró profundamente y se acercó con decisión al hombre mayor que comenzaba a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento para iniciar la carrera. Estaba muy concentrado, tenía puestos unos audífonos y definitivamente no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Era cuestión de decidirse a hacer algo idiota, estúpido, irresponsable, tonto. Pero es que no podía evitarlo: ese hombre, vestido en pantalones deportivos, con una playera del Arsenal y tenis azules, resumía en su persona todos sus sueños húmedos de la adolescencia. No se veía muy mayor, tal vez unos diez años más que él, lo cual era perfecto. Su cabello oscuro estaba decorado con algunas canas, y eso lo volvía tan interesante ante los ojos de John que le fue difícil pensarlo dos veces una vez que había tomado la decisión.

Se paró enfrente de él y el hombre tuvo que mirarlo. Sus ojos café, casi chocolate, eran casi incendiaros para él, de verdad, y de haberlo conocido meses atrás le habría propuesto matrimonio. Bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero si algo más que lo que iba hacer. El hombre parpadeó un par de veces y, antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, John unió sus labios.

Fueron unos segundos de sólo eso, tocar sus labios y sentir su calor. No esperaba sentir los brazos del hombre rodearlo, y mucho menos su lengua lamer tentativamente, pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca. Por supuesto que se lo dio, no se hubiera negado jamás, y fue algo tan bueno que perdió la noción del tiempo y podría jurar que aquello duró horas.

John sintió que le faltaba el aire y tuvo que separarse de su extraño. Lo miró nuevamente, estaba sonrojado y su respiración se había acelerado y sus ojos parecían reflejar el deseo de que aquello fuera más que un beso.

Pero era sólo eso, John se sintió invadido por la frustración. Meses atrás habría dicho, si es que alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de preguntar, que le gustaban los hombres mayores, altos, musculosos y de ojos oscuros, los hombres que tuvieran la experiencia para darle un buen revolcón y tomaran por completo el control de todo.

El único problema es que ahora conocía a una persona que opacaba a todas las demás, de verdad, no había manera en que otro ser humano superara a esta persona perfecta y maravillosa en todos los sentidos para él. Así que estaba fregado, porque frente a él estaba un hombre atractivo y al parecer, dispuesto, pero justo después de besarlo, volvía a pensar en la única persona que no era para él y que nunca podría serlo.

Dio media vuelta y eso fue todo, se alejó como si no hubiera pasado nada y el extraño no intentó en ningún momento detenerlo, por fortuna; si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez habrían terminado en algún lugar más privado en vez del parque minutos antes del amanecer.

Lo cual habría sido terrible.

O no tanto.

No, la verdad, no habría sido nada terrible. El extraño, un hombre mayor que se había dejado besar por un aun adolescente y que además de todo, había tomado control del beso para convertirlo en el más memorable de su corta experiencia; el extraño era casi un sueño hecho realidad.

* * *

-Dímelo todo –le dijo Molly al sentarse a su lado. Llevaba tres horas ocultándose de todos en la biblioteca y había logrado pasar desapercibido, pero tarde o temprano tendría que salir y entrar al aula bioquímica avanzada, una de tantas materias que tenía que cursar, antes de poder iniciar como tal la licenciatura de medicina.

-No tengo nada que contarte.

-¡Ay por favor! -la chica se tapó la boca con una mano al darse cuenta de que había gritado.- John, has estado aquí metido por horas, es obvio que no quieres contarme algo.

-Te equivocas, Molly, tan sólo estoy estudiando para que no se vuelva a burlar de mí.

John sabía que era la hora, recogió sus cosas y salió seguido por Molly, la chica no dejaba de lanzarle preguntas. Ella era así, siempre quería que le compartiera sus secretos y aunque le caía bastante bien, no pensaba decirle absolutamente nada.

Pensó que los secretos de cada persona le concernían única y exclusivamente a esa persona, pero claro, le tendrían que probar lo equivocado que estaba.

Todos y cada uno de los días de los meses previos, él había entrado en el aula con ese aire de suficiencia, todos y cada uno de esos días había pasado frente a su mesa sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, para ir a sentarse a la primera fila, cerca de la ventana. Normalmente se pasaría la hora y media de clase mirando por esa ventana, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que sucediera mientras era observado por John, memorizando cada línea del lado derecho de su rostro y cuello y la manera en que se movían sus manos, tomando el lápiz aburrido y garabateando en su libreta.

Esperaba que eso sucediera, por supuesto no fue así. Sherlock Holmes caminó frente a él y mientras tanto John escondía la mirada en la madera de su mesa de trabajo, poniendo extremado cuidado en aprender los detalles de la misma. No se atrevía, nunca lo había hecho, a cruzar directamente la mirada con él, hubiera sido demasiado. Aunque esta vez no le quedó otra opción porque permaneció enfrente de él, casi como si lo hubieran clavado en el piso y fuera incapaz de moverse.

Para John eso fue inesperado, y tuvo que alzar su rostro en busca de la causa de ese comportamiento; y al encontrar los ojos imposibles de Sherlock casi dejó de respirar. Fue terrible y, a la vez, lo mejor que le había sucedido en su vida, dejando al beso del extraño de ese día en el parque en el olvido.

Y tan sólo lo estaba mirando.

-Vaya –dijo y el escuchar su voz dirigida hacia él fue como recibir un puñetazo en pleno rostro, sintió que se iba a desmayar. Seguramente estaba siendo dramático, era un chico después de todo, de su misma edad, quien tomaba la misma clase con él, con el que había fantaseado desde el momento en que lo vio, pero un chico después de todo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó John sin poderlo evitar, se moría de la curiosidad por saber la razón por la cual el día de hoy había sido diferente a los demás.

-Nunca lo habría pensado de ti –dijo y pareció valorar con cuidado las siguientes palabras a pronunciar.- Aunque sobre ti he pensado muchas cosas.

Ese fue el momento en que murió. Bueno, de haber podido escoger algún momento para morir habría sido ese, porque sintió que su rostro estaba ardiendo y una risa nerviosa estaba a punto de emerger de su garganta, una que sería casi histérica porque no tenía idea de qué podría decir o pensar después de escuchar semejante frase.

Sherlock Holmes reanudó su marcha hasta su lugar en el aula, pero esta vez no se quedó mirando un punto en el infinito fuera de la ventana, esta vez estaba mirando a John Watson, quien luchaba por no echarse a reír y trataba de ocultarse detrás de un libro abierto.

* * *

Gregory Lestrade era instructor de tiro para los nuevos agentes del MI6, les enseñaba las bases. Aunque la mayoría creía que lo sabía todo, él solía demostrarles que no sabían nada. Sin embargo, estaba distraído y no consideró necesario corregir a ninguno de los alumnos ese día, cosa fuera de lo común. Muchos ya murmuraban sobre la razón de ese comportamiento.

Tal vez el que había puesto más atención en la postura relajada y la ausencia de concentración del instructor fue ese agente al que habían herido en Corea del Norte, el que tuvo que pasar por un mes de terapia para rehabilitar su mano y a quien ahora le tenían que volver a enseñar la manera en que debía sostener un arma, porque parecía que había perdido toda la fuerza.

Había odiado esa orden, presentarse para entrenamiento. Llegó al lugar hecho una furia y estaba dispuesto a hacer la vida imposible a quien fuera que le pusieran como instructor. El resto de sus compañeros ni siquiera se le acercaron, irradiaba un halo de peligro que no se podía ignorar. Sin embargo, en cuanto el tan odiado instructor apareció, todo lo que el agente había estado pensando se le olvidó.

Y es que Gregory Lestrade podía lograr que se te olvidara hasta tu nombre, que fue lo que sucedió cuando llegó sonriendo y ofreciendo su preciosa mano a modo de saludo y esperando una respuesta. El agente trató de decir algo, pero no pudo, y esa terrible vergüenza lo acompañaría para el resto de su vida. Lo peor vino cuando su mano no le permitió tener un buen desempeño en el campo de tiro, pensó que ese hombre de belleza sin igual lo consideraría un palurdo. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue pararse a su lado, susurrarle sugerencias que lo ayudarían a mejorar y, durante diez segundos exactamente, tomar su mano para ayudarle a sostener con más fuerza el arma.

El tiempo y la terapia física habían curado la herida, estaba a dos sesiones de cumplir el período de recuperación y no sería más una necesidad acudir al entrenamiento, por lo que había decidido que tenía que hacer algo con lo que sentía hacía Gregory. No se podía quedar esperando que mágicamente su instructor decidiera que él era el amor de su vida.

Justamente el día que había escogido para hablar con él más que tres palabras, fue el día en que parecía que nada le interesaba. Lo que fuera que estaba pensando era mil veces mejor que la realidad frente a sus ojos. Eso no era muy alentador, pero él era Mycroft Holmes y jamás se rendiría sin presentar batalla.

Esperó a que todos se fueran del lugar, cosa nada sencilla, porque solían quedarse platicando, socializando. Él tan sólo permaneció sentado en una esquina viendo como Gregory dejaba el lugar sin una sola cosa fuera de su sitio. Se acercó a él y trató de que todo fuera muy casual, cosa que se le hubiera dado muy bien si fuera otra situación, pero en este caso parecía imposible. Tuvo que aclarar su garganta porque el primer sonido que obtuvo de su boca fue inaudible pero, al hacerlo, comenzó a toser sin poderlo controlar.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Gregory, acercándose a Mycroft con cierta preocupación y poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Al sentirla, aumentó el ataque de tos que sufría. De verdad, parecía que todo estaba en su contra ese día.

-Sí… -dijo medio atragantado, además de que el hecho de tener la mano de Gregory en su hombro y su rostro tan cerca no ayudaba en nada. Quería no ponerse tan nervioso en su presencia, no tenía sentido, era una persona más, una que era maravillosamente perfecta y de una belleza incomparable, pero una persona más.

Tal vez por tenerlo tan cerca fue que se dio cuenta, aunque se preguntó una y otra vez por qué razón no se había dado cuenta antes. Siempre se había vanagloriado de sus poderes de observación, había dicho una y otra vez que eran mucho mejores que los de su hermano. Sherlock, pensaba, se iba por los detalles más mundanos, cosas que al final probaban no ser de utilidad; en cambio, él siempre optaba por notar aquellas cosas que podían traerle un beneficio y las decía, tan discretamente, que calificaban como chantaje.

-Te enamoraste –dijo casi en un suspiro, deseando que esas dos palabras simples se le aplicaran a él, que fuera de él de quien estuviera enamorado, pero no era así, no lo era. Gregory lo miró asombrado, casi en estado de shock por haber sido confrontado con aquella certeza así nada más, después de todo no era cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo es que…? –trató de preguntar, pero el rostro de Mycroft sufrió una extraña transformación, era entre sorpresa o conmoción y todo debido a que no sólo Gregory se había enamorado, lo había hecho a primera vista y además de todo, de un hombre extraño. No podía ser, no debía ser…

-Corres por las mañanas porque es la única hora libre que tienes en el día, aunque sabes que necesitas más entrenamiento, piensas correr el maratón dentro de tres meses, por eso haces estiramientos cuando los otros están ocupados en la práctica y no te miran.

Mycroft suspiró, ahora no se iba a poder callar hasta acabar de decir todo y no era lo que quería, estaba descontrolado, el saber eso de Gregory lo había sacado de su zona de confort, y ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que decir todo lo que estaba viendo en el hombre.

-Hoy te han besado, fue en la mañana, antes de que siquiera pudieras empezar a correr –Greg tocó sus labios de inmediato ante esa aseveración, el recuerdo lo invadió evocado por las palabras de Mycroft.- Sí, lo sé precisamente por eso, porque no has dejado de estar ausente y llevar tus dedos a tu boca.

-Holmes…

-Te ha gustado, mucho, no puedes dejar de pensar en ello y te ha cautivado a tal grado que estás pensando ir de nuevo el día de mañana, sin ninguna intención de correr, por la pura posibilidad de encontrarlo de nuevo –. Cada palabra era dolorosa para Mycroft, sabía todo eso gracias a que era capaz de leer los pequeños gestos del rostro de Gregory, esos que decían que estaba pensando en lo que había sucedido, y los que decían que imaginaba nuevas situaciones a raíz de ello.

-Fue algo inesperado –dijo, notó que Gregory estaba más cerca de lo que estaba un momento antes pero trató de no darle importancia, tal vez terminara dándole un puñetazo por decir aquello, cosa que no sucedía desde que era un adolescente y no controlaba del todo sus palabras cuando se enojaba.- Estabas a punto de comenzar a correr pero no lo hiciste, el extraño tocó tu rostro con sus dedos fríos y te besó y cuando tu pensaste que era todo, tu cuerpo cobró vida y lo besaste de vuelta .

Greg no podía respirar, trataba de entender la manera en que Mycroft Holmes, agente de MI6 al que había ayudado a recuperar su eficacia con las armas después de su herida en la mano, podía saber aquello. ¿Lo estaba espiando? No sería algo difícil de realizar para alguien con él, agente desde antes de cumplir los veinte años, reclutado desde la escuela al captar la atención de los reclutadores por sus calificaciones perfectas. Se destacaba en el trabajo de campo, era un tirador perfecto y jamás había fallado en una misión. Su lesión había sido de lo más inconveniente, pero ahora estaba por completo sanado y en perfectas condiciones.

-No sé qué clase de hombre te gusta, Gregory Lestrade, eso es algo que no es fácil de comprender tan sólo al observar tu rostro o el estado de tu mochila o las gotas de agua por la bruma de la mañana en tu chamarra –Mycroft sintió que algo le impedía hablar, el sentimiento, era algo detestable y por eso había aprendido a ocultarlo. Sólo que en este caso no era sencillo, él había pensado, había imaginado, había querido algo más, y ahora todo parecía haber terminado antes de empezar.

-¿Pero estás seguro de que quien me gusta es un hombre? –preguntó Gregory tratando de aparentar confianza. La verdad era que estaba más nervioso que nunca, casi podía sentir sus rodillas temblar. Nunca lo confesaría, pondría la fachada de "no me afecta nada" y la mantendría hasta el final, aunque parecía que con Holmes ese tipo de jugarretas no funcionaban, si de verdad podía saber todo eso con tan sólo mirarlo.

-Sí –respondió Mycroft y no pudo dejar de notar la manera en que la voz de Gregory había cambiado para pronunciar esa pregunta, aunque pudiera ser que no cambiara, si no que fuera el hecho de que lo tuviera casi encima de él, de que estuviera a centímetros de su rostro y estuviera casi susurrando las palabras en su oído.- Has tenido cuatro "amigas" con las que llegaste a salir, cuatro desde que te conozco, no pasa de un cena, copas y un poco de sexo, nada del otro mundo, y hasta ahora no has conocido un verdadero orgasmo…

* * *

¿El mayor secreto de su vida?

No era que tuviera una fuerte atracción por el sexo masculino y que lo ocultara teniendo relaciones casuales con mujeres que le parecían un poco lindas. No, la verdad es que no lo andaba contando a todo el mundo, aunque tampoco era el fin del mundo si alguien se enteraba.

Lo del parque fue algo inesperado, en eso tenía razón Holmes, de repente apareció frente a él y lo besó y permitió que le devolviera el beso, convirtiéndose en un momento completamente mágico que lo había dejado enamorado.

Sí, Holmes también tenía razón al decir que se había enamorado de ese hombre, pero fue porque todos sus demás encuentros con chicos habían sido tan forzados, tan poco sinceros, que los labios del desconocido se le antojaron demasiado perfectos. Aunque ahora la cosa cambiaba un poco, durante todo el día estuvo pensando en él y, sin embargo, la cercanía de Holmes le hacía olvidar lo que había pasado en la mañana.

Pero ese no era el mayor secreto, sino más bien lo que acababa de decir Holmes, lo que había hecho que dejara de prestar atención a sus palabras y comenzara a mirar de cerca sus labios, su piel blanca llena de pecas, sus ojos azules y su cabello castaño rojizo.

Mycroft Holmes era jodidamente guapo. Le había gustado desde el primero momento, pero el agente parecía mirarlo como si no estuviera a su altura, o por lo menos eso creyó al conocerlo, así que no volvió a pesar en eso, ¿para qué torturarse con un imposible?

¿Pero si no lo era? ¿Y si tenía alguna oportunidad con él?

Algo cambió en la expresión de Mycroft, se iluminaron sus ojos y la desesperanza con la que había pronunciado todas las frases anteriores lo abandonó. Greg no entendía, parecía como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, esos que aún eran confusos para él pero que estaban causando un efecto extremo en el hombre frente a él.

Greg de nuevo pensaba en su secreto más grande, jamás había sentido que sus orgasmos fueran reales, algo faltaba, el placer no era completo. Sintió un estremecimiento recorrerlo cuando Mycroft dio el último paso y sus cuerpos se estaban tocando en varios puntos, un solo contacto simple con él era suficiente para hacerle sentir más que nada en su vida. Bastaba tocarlo, era eso lo que faltaba, la presencia de Mycroft Holmes lo complementaba a tal grado que podría el hecho de tocarlo hacer que sintiera tanto como…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo que no era posible. Mycroft lo estaba besando, tenía sus labios abriendo los suyos con una maestría difícil de comparar. Para el momento en que su lengua invadía su boca casi había olvidado cómo respirar, y realmente no se dio cuenta cuándo sucedió, porque el tiempo antes de que esto sucediera no importaba, nada importaba si no era el perfecto hombre que ahora acariciaba su cuerpo y parecía querer demostrarle que lo que hubiera vivido antes no tenía comparación con lo que él podía ofrecerle.

Por supuesto que se dejó hacer. Las manos que recorrían uno a uno los botones de su camisa para abrirlos parecían tranquilas, dispuestas a tener paciencia, pero los dedos eran prestos, hacían su trabajo con sumo cuidado para lograr tenerlo desnudo en un tiempo récord. No se iba a quejar, era hermoso que alguien se tomara el cuidado de retirar sus prendas como si el hecho de despojarlo de ellas fuera tan necesario como el placer en sí mismo. Para el momento en que no tenía una sola pieza de ropa encima, tenía tal vez lo que era la erección más intensa de toda su vida y era urgente, imperiosamente urgente que fuera atendida.

Mycroft Holmes lo sabía. Greg sabía que lo sabía. ¿Cómo? No tenía idea, pero esa sonrisa satisfecha que el agente del MI6 portaba en sus labios era una que hablaba de lo orgulloso que estaba de la situación en la que lo había puesto, en una especie de certeza de que si se levantaba y salía del lugar, aunque lo dejara solo y en ese predicamento, de todos modos sería la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida. _Muy bien, Gregory Lestrade, al parecer Mycroft te tiene en la palma de su mano._

O mejor dicho, dentro de su boca.

Su boca, jodido Holmes, su boca no solamente sabía hablar con palabras educadas que lo dejaban dudando de su significado. No sólo podía decir verdades imposibles de saber para nadie más que él. Su boca no solo era hermosa, no solo tenía unos labios que se antojaban dulces y calientes, además sabía todos y cada uno de los trucos que hacían que su sangre hirviera y, a pesar de la vergüenza, que fue diluida en un mar de hormonas placenteras, lo podía llevar al orgasmo en cosa de minutos.

Esperaba que hubieran sido minutos.

* * *

-¿De verdad lo traerás a casa?

Sherlock estaba cansado y dejó ver su desesperación ante la pregunta de su hermano. Había sido precedida por un "'¿de verdad tienes un novio?" y un "de verdad, querido, si no tienes novio no tienes porqué mentirnos". Su madre y su padre eran exasperantes en ciertas ocasiones, actuando como si lo conocieran tan bien por haber cambiado sus pañales. Debía olvidar eso. El punto es que cada vez que lo hacía, su madre se encargaba de recordárselo, "no puedes mentirme a mí, cambié tus pañales". Estaba garabateado en las paredes de todo su palacio mental, por más que pusiera papel tapiz encima, estaba ahí. ¿Qué poderes supremos le otorgaban a una persona el cambiarle los pañales a un bebé?

Era idiota, un concepto estúpido. Aunque claro, jamás lo diría en voz alta. Por fortuna su hermano no tenía esa prerrogativa. Lo miró de nuevo, la duda surgió, ¿acaso el pomposo ser que la vida le había dado por hermano había cambiado sus pañales? Mycroft sonrió y Sherlock tuvo que temblar y contener las ganas de vomitar. No, debía de olvidar ya el asunto del cambio de pañales y refugiarse en el único lugar seguro de su mente. La habitación dedicada a John Watson.

Una vez ahí, todo estaba bien. Desde el día en que descubrió que a John le gustaban los hombres en el plano romántico le interesó todavía más. Al principio fue simple atracción física, John le gustaba, era muy atractivo, pero él era alguien que no buscaba acercarse a la gente, por lo que se conformó con mirarlo de lejos. Hasta que no pudo evitar colisionar contra él. Sabía que había besado a un extraño, un hombre extraño en el parque. Eso no habría tenido la mayor trascendencia, lo importante era que antes de besarle había pensado en él, mientras le besaba había pensado en él y después de besarle había sido lo mismo.

John pensaba en él aun mientras estuviera besando a otra persona.

Eso era perfecto.

Una voz lo sacó de su concentración. Era la voz del soso "novio" de su hermano. Estaban felices de verse de nuevo, el pequeño cargo en el Gobierno Británico de Mycroft le mantenía fuera del país durante mucho tiempo y, cuando finalmente se reencontraban, parecían querer compensar el tiempo perdido.

-Hola Sherlock –le saludó como siempre que lo veía. Había algo en el tal Greg que no le agradaba, no entendía la razón pero era algo muy intenso. Sin embargo, sabía que Mycroft explotaría si decía algo en su contra y hasta sus padres se enojarían con él y, con John a punto de llegar, era mejor contenerse un poco.

-Saludos, Gordie –le dijo, sabiendo a la perfección que ese no era su nombre. Poco le importaba, solo que era agradable ver cómo se sentía ligeramente ofendido porque él siempre usara cualquier otro nombre menos el suyo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y, aunque quiso salir corriendo a abrirla, su madre lo hizo antes.

-Buenas tardes, señora Holmes –la voz cantarina de John llenó todo el lugar y Sherlock sintió que podía flotar, lo cual era estúpido, aunque se sentía tan bien que podría ser una posibilidad real. Su madre diría que estaba enamorado y sí, era muy posible que así fuera, aunque aún no lo pudiera confesar.

-¿Eres John?

Pudo sentirse herido por el tono sorprendido de su madre, pero ver a John asentir y estirar su mano mientras decía "John Watson a su servicio, es un placer conocerla" lo hizo sentir muy feliz, porque finalmente se darían cuenta de que no había dicho aquello para no quedarse detrás de Mycroft, como su hermano había insinuado. Tal vez no debió haber anunciado que John y él eran novios el mismo día en que Mycroft dijo que había iniciado una relación con el tal Greg, pero casualmente todo sucedió el mismo día.

-Pasa, John, pasa, el hermano de Sherlock está en la sala, pueden esperar todos juntos a que esté lista la cena.

John le sonrió al pasar a su lado y tomar su mano, escuchó a su madre hacer un sonido ahogado detrás de él y casi pudo verla correr a la cocina para traer a su padre a conocerlo. Aunque tal vez deberían detener las prensas y esperar un segundo antes de anunciar con bombo y platillo sobre lo ideal que parecía John en la vida de Sherlock. Nada más entrar a la sala las cosas cambiaron un poco, aunque no lo suficiente como para cambiar el hecho de que John era su novio, eso nada lo cambiaría, ahora o nunca.

Después de todo, eran extraños cuando aquello sucedió.

Y había que tomar en cuenta el hecho de que fue precisamente aquello lo que precipitó el que Sherlock decidiera dar el siguiente paso con John.

Sin embargo, una sensación oscura y escurridiza lo recorrió. Se llamaba "celos" y era despreciable.

-¿Tú?

-Tú.

Sherlock miró a Mycroft y supo lo que pasaría. No pudo detenerlo, se lanzó contra Greg antes de que pudiera moverse del sillón, una fracción de segundo más lento de lo ideal. Cuando el señor y la señora Holmes entraron en su sala, encontraron una escena diferente de lo que creían que iban a ver. Sherlock trataba de morder a Greg, Mycroft luchaba por quitarlo de encima de su novio mientras John buscaba que Greg no golpeara en la cara a Sherlock.

-¡Pervertido! –gritaba Sherlock a todo pulmón.

-¡Él fue quien me besó! –gritaba de vuelta Greg.

-¡Y tú quién imaginaba cómo sería cogerlo!

-¡Sherlock!

-¡Greg!

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, espero puedan comentar, dejar aunque sean unas palabritas que me ayuden a mejorar.**_

 _ **Recuerden que todo es bienvenido, hasta los jitomatazos jejeje.**_

 _ **Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


End file.
